


# dicks out for akechi goro

by hackercatz (tsunbrownie)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Apathy, Brainwashing, Cock Slut, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, in this house we support whorekechi, it's only gonna get worse over time and trust me on this, length varies per fic, mobkechi/ninake horny collection, tags per chapter at summary, weaponized sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: Being the beloved Detective Prince of Tokyo is hard work.Explicit drabble/oneshot collection of mobkechi/mobgoro (Mob x Akechi) and sometimes ninake (Cognitive Akechi x Akechi.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Other(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 108





	1. i. keep broken glass together with tape

**Author's Note:**

> cancelling plans are ok. dealing w ur emotional constipation thru fucking is ok. sucking some random stranger dicks is ok. whoring yourself out to shadows is ok. getting urself in a gangbang is ok. do what you need to cope. 
> 
> or; mobgoro/ninake collection. if you have problems with this just know that i have more problem with it so i don't need to hear it if you have a problem with this. tell it to my professors who just slapped me with 5 reports this week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mob x Akechi. Face-fucking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Underage Smoking.

As a man pushes him roughly against the stall and tells him to get on his knees, he mindless heeds the commands as he lets his lips part obediently, huffing out a hasty breath as the man grabs him by the hair and stuffs his throat full of cock. Their faces don't matter, none of them matters, except for the rough and gravelly voice calling how nice and obedient he is, how tightly his throat is swallowing around him. It's nice, he can lie to himself that it's genuine affection even though it's nothing but hurried compliments to get him to move around his cock. Acting like he'd mean anything more than a glory hole to them. 

Good thing Goro doesn't care. He _likes_ being used, it reminds him of his station. His position. How he'll forever be nothing more than a sexual outlet for society. No future, no life, just __this__ —it's what the society has given to him as a role. All he has to do is grab his pathetic excuse of a sperm donor from his mighty throne by the collar and make him fall _alongside_ him.

The fingers tighten around his lengthy locks and pull sharply, going even deeper and fucking up Goro's own established rhythm. He doesn't gag, hasn't had a gag reflex for _years_ , and lets his eye flutter close as the man uses him desperately—and this is the flattering part, that his mouth and his body is getting this faceless man so hard, that he moans around the length and sucks fiercely against it. It doesn't take much, the thick cockhead pushing into the tightness of his throat a few times before his mouth is flooded with viscous, thick fluid. He swallows automatically, sucking away the seed then letting the shaft out of his mouth with a pop.

Once the man finishes, he pats Goro's locks in a desperate attempt to make it look like his hands haven't been fisted between them (useless endeavor, Goro personally thinks,) and leaves, taking one final hungry look at his stained lips. 

Goro spits at the floor once the footsteps fade away. Grits his teeth, rises from the filthy floor. His pants, along with the smudge made by the restroom's grimy water added to the stains leaking from his ass, he distantly notes they'll be ruined forever. Like he _cares_ , money has always been the last of his worries—he's learned to survive without them a long, long time ago. 

He leans back at a wall and pops out a cigarette, lets it sit between his teeth as the smoke fills him deep in the lungs. It's probably going to kill him one day, but it doesn't matter because his other habits will kill him first. With the nicotine pulsing through his veins he slowly comes down from the high of sex, and he flicks open his phone. He felt it vibrate against him as he fell to his knees before.

**AKIRA** : Palace today?

**YOU** : Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes.

**AKIRA** : It's okay to say no if you're busy

**YOU** : It's nothing. I had my phone to silent.

**YOU** : I meant it when I said I will be available for anything you need me for at any time time of the day, Akira. :) 


	2. keywords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double penetration, "be good for us.", promotion, punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for extremely dubious consent (except for the second one that's brainwashing it's consensual but just really unhealthy) severe levels of apathy and all that.

  1. double penetration




It's not often he found himself in bed with not one or two, but _three_ men at the same time; usually whatever man who gets a chance with him tended to be too possessive to share him. Yet this time it's been with a fifty-something politician who couldn't possibly get off more than once in a night, which meant that Goro was swallowing the limp cock in his mouth as he mewled and twitched from having his ass pounded by some other prostitute he didn't recognize. Oh god, god, he was _so close_ , just a few more hits against his prostate and he could come like this—hand tied back with a blindfold, face stuffed with cock and completely untouched.

Drool trailing down his chin and down the shaft to pool around the balls, he shut his mouth as the pace came to a gradual halt. He made a confused mewl around the heavy heat in his mouth as the man came to a complete halt, and thrust back, trying to get more friction against that spot. It was stopped easily by a hand on his ass.

The sound of murmuring greeted him, but Goro was too pushed to the limits to care, at least until he felt _another_ cock rubbing against the rim of his ass. The shaft fell out from his mouth as he jerked back his head in shock. "N-ngh, wait, _wait—_ "

Yet his resistance had been shut down with a simple pull of his hair, his throat filled fully with cock that all Goro could do was shut his eyes tightly and tremble as the other thick cock slowly entered him, filling him up so completely, the cockhead stopping as it hit his prostate.

Then they started to _move_ , and Goro couldn't think, only hold on and moan helplessly on the dick, only blink blearily as the cock pulled out to come all across his face. The taste of come on his tongue was what finally tipped him over the edge, making a mess all over the satin sheets, causing him to black out.

  1. "Be good for us."




Goro isn't sure how he ended up sandwiched between two shadows and the Mementos floor with his head against a Nekotama, but it's happened. It was unlike him to make a mistake on such a high level of Mementos, but it doesn't matter, nothing matters because... 

"You wanna be good for us now, don't you, little human?" The creature sing-songs, patting Goro's chocolate silky locks hungrily. Its cock has escaped the skimpy clothing the demon was wearing, now making a wet patch against Goro's cheek. "Be our willing fucktoy as long as we want to play with you?"

A part of him pressed against the very corner of his own mind says _fight back_ , but most of his mind has been completely taken over by the need to please the demon ordering him around that he only nods desperately, press his ass up against the shadows clawing against his ass. "Anything. I'll do anything." 

"Then off with all this," the feline creature commands, and Goro only has to vaguely think about wanting to be naked to make it a reality, with the belts still hanging over him. "You've left the bandage material. Kinky boy."

The shadows behind him—an Orthrus and an Oni, if his memory serves him right—growls at the sight of revealed skin, the Oni barely kneading his hole before plunging without hesitation, and the Orthrus hissing for only a moment and fucking into him without a moment's notice, making his rim stretch impossibly around the two huge shadow cocks. 

From the sudden onslaught of senses, the two shadows so big that they're pressing against his prostate without even intending to, Goro mewls and tries to twist away, but the kitten keeps him held down, watching with cold amusement. "What a slutty body, being able to take both of them at the same time," the demon muses, "a whore body made to take cock."

"Yes, yes, _yesss_ ," Goro's replies are punched out of him with every off-thrust the Orthrus and the Oni makes in him, "m-more. I want— _I want—"_

The nekotama smirks as Goro tries to crawl forward and get his lips around the cockhead, instead slapping him across the cheek with the length. "So eager. You want this?" A desperate nod. "Then get it," the creature sneers as it grabs Goro by the hair and thrusts right into Goro's throat with a single push, completely filling him up until it bottoms out, the head pressing against the back of his throat. 

He can do nothing but to take the rough, uncaring rhythm the three shadows establish. His nails dragging into the flooring and drawing out blood. He just lies uselessly on the floor as their onahole, coming around the two cocks again, again and again and...

What is he _doing_?

"Whoops, we can't have that," he hears the feline hiss, then there is a burst of energy from the creature and Goro can no longer think about anything else again but to please them, to lie here and let his shadow masters use his body however they wish... 

"Marin Karin, a neat trick," the Nekotama offers as it comes down his throat, forcing Goro to swallow every drop. Goro pulls out, reluctantly licking around the shaft and dipping into the slit to suck away any stray drips of precome. "Good for awakening the true instincts in a whore like you." 

Soon Goro feels his ass flooded also as the two creatures deeply pressed into his hole also comes, the ejaculation so much that Goro feels the come froth around the cock and drip down his ass despite their shafts still resting deep inside of him. "WE SHOULD KEEP THIS ONE," the Orthrus growls, "IT IS EAGER TO PLEASE." 

"Please," Goro begs desperately, " _please_." He wants to be kept. He wants to be good. He wants to be fucked like this all the time—

"If you're offering," the demon murmurs mischievously, twisting a belt around his neck to make a makeshift collar. "You're now ours to use, whore." 

  1. promotion




Goro has finally done it. After spending so much time seething as the shitty paper-pusher and the coffee-maker of the precinct, he's finally managed to solve that _impossible_ case that he's only gotten assigned to because no other cop wanted it on their hands—a nightmare and a migraine, they'd referred to as it, Goro has seen it for its true value: _opportunity_. 

"Well," the superintendent is aloof as he reads through his report, the surprise not masked well enough to be hidden from Goro's skillful eyes, "I have to say, I'm impressed, Sargent."

"Thank you, sir," Goro hums, the warmth spreading around in his heart at the praise. "So, about that position as Lieutenant—"

"You want it," the man deadpans.

_Obviously_. "This is a case not even _detectives_ wanted to handle, sir. I've more than proved my capability—"

"Yes, I see your capability, but..." The man hesitates, then smiles—all shark teeth and predatory. Goro's eyes narrow upon seeing it, because he _knows_ what that means. "Your loyalty, in the other hand, we can't quite measure." 

The man's legs slowly spread open, and he signals Goro forward. "Prove it, and the position's yours." 

Goro's mind goes white. He had truly, truly believed that in a field like _law enforcement_ that there wouldn't be corruption like _this_ , but he's been a fool—people became cops because they liked the power, the sheer thrill of having the gun that could ruin someone's life, the gun being both literal and metaphoric. Yet he doesn't hesitate as he falls down to his knees fast enough to bruise, crawling forward until his cheeks are rubbing against the heated bulge.

His body—both mind and flesh—was the only weapon he ever been given in his miserable life, unlike anyone else who at least had parents and their mediocre wealth to support them. Goro only had to work with his two assets, and sometimes his mind wasn't enough and it required him to use his other one. 

Like this time. 

Goro skillfully removes the belt and pulls down the cloth—both underwear and trousers—in a single push, to reveal an erect cock with precome already gathering at the tip. Without pausing he bows his head to lick across the slit, sucking away the salty fluid, lifts his hands to knead the pair of balls nestled at the base of the shaft. The man moans, pulling at his hair, and Goro concedes, opening up his mouth to take the cock into him deeper. 

Whatever pace Goro establishes soon bores the superintendent, because a deadpan "open up your throat" is all he's being told before he is grabbed by the hair and forced onto the cock, the shaft mercilessly pushing into his throat. Goro closes his eyes and lets the tears drip out, trying to focus on breathing as the man grunts and thrusts into him until the cockhead is brushing against the back of his throat, his lips against the coarse pubic hair. 

Goro can't do anything more from there but swallow down obediently and tremble as the other man fucks into him—barely pulling out and smashing back hard, almost triggering Goro's nonexistent gag reflex—like how he would fuck a pussy or an ass; a fucktoy or a sleeve. His gloved finger digs into the man's thighs as his superior, after a particularly rushed thrust, comes down in his throat, giving him no choice but to swallow down all the seed he's given.

He feels ugly. He feels like trash. Yet, this man holds the key to Goro's promotion for years, which is why instead of spitting on his face, Goro swivels forward on his legs and licks away the spit and the come, cleaning up the man's cock with his mouth.

He rises from the floor after he tucks the other man back into his pants. His own cock, even after such a vulgar act, throbs within its confines. 

The wretched man leers at him. "I think if you keep up the good work, you can rise higher in the ranks far faster, detective." 

Goro's cock twitches in his pants. "Of course, sir. I'll be here at this time next week."

  1. punishment




He's being punished again.

He doesn't know what he's being punished for, but then that's no surprise—punishment doled out to him has never been for the sake of rehabilitation; it's been for _that man's_ amusement, because the sight of the detective prince trembling and vulnerable gets his dick harder than anything else. Whatever rant the man's saying Goro's not paying attention to, because it holds no meaning. This is all meaningless. It's just a stepping stone he must withstand to get his revenge on _what matters_.

Eventually, the long lecture comes to a gradual end, and the man growls hungrily as his eyes rakes at Goro's naked body. "There's only one proper punishment for a whore like you."

He knows it's the ring before looking down merely from experience; he knows the painful grip of metal that digs into his sensitive skin before the chastity bites into him. But he doesn't fight back as it happens, just grits it out, shaking on the bed wordlessly—he knows now whatever he says will fall on deaf ears, that whatever he says won't matter.

He just looks up, no energy left in him to resist. The man's leering gets even more depraved at the sight. A huge cock enters his sights, already erect and dripping precome down the shaft, then he's being raised up by the hair until his asshole is placed right over the man's cock.

"This is punishment," the man glares at him. "Do the work yourself, fucking slut."

This isn't about pleasure through the act. This is about power and authority more than it can merely be about sex. This is about Goro's loyalty to the Conspiracy. He thinks about how easy it would be to pick up a copy of this man's business card, go down to the depths of Mementos crawling with disgusting human desires and place a bullet between his eyes—nothing is stopping him, not even the Phantom Thieves are capable of stopping him if he puts his mind to him. What he does instead is slap a sickly sweet smile on his face as he slowly descends his body until the cockhead is penetrating the rim, then gradually lowering himself until the entire shaft is splitting him wide open.

Loyalty is so difficult to earn, so easy to lose. Goro needs this man to see how obedient he is, because then he'll go to Shido and _tell him_. Anything is a tool for his revenge. The Metaverse. People's lives. His own body and future.

Goro takes a careful hold of the man's shoulders with his gloved hands—he's requested that they stay on, and it's the only thing Goro is wearing now—and slowly raises himself back up until only the head is inside of him, then immediately sits back down. The man moans, gripping hard at his ass, but it's not pleasurable for him. Not really. Only when he manages to hit his own prostate while bouncing randomly on a stranger's cock hard enough to see stars his cock twitches, but it hurts more than it is pleasurable—the harder he gets the harder the ring bites into the sensitive flesh, the resilient toy unforgiving as it punishes him for getting hard.

The man comes in his ass without any reserve, splashing his warm seed all across Goro's walls. He silently grits it out, thighs rocking back and forth until the cock buried in him turns soft, his own member twitching within the chastity, unable to do anything but let out a weak spurt of precome. He shuts his eyes tight as the man immediately pulls out, no longer having a use for him, and the sound of the motel door shutting behind him.

He looks down at himself, tears still gathered at his eyes. His mind turns blank as he nudges the toy still wrapped around the base, and he sighs.


	3. auctioned off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An auction. Akechi is sold on it. As he's fucked in front of the audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: bad end (post interrogation room) / mind break / feminization / slut shaming / objectification / exhibitionism / double penetration

"Going one, going two, and, sold! Sold for twenty grand!"

In the depths of the Diet Building lies a secret floor used by the newly appointed Prime Minister and his closest allies and sponsors. It's an underground structure made to be used in case of nuclear warfare or an equally dangerous natural disaster, but as such event is only a temporary affair at most, so usually the secret area is used as Shido's auction house, where he sells off the most secret, the most expensive and the most exquisite items he has gathered. 

And even between those items, there is a rank. His most prized possessions are sold off in a secret auction after all the others, hidden from the catalogue until the very moment they're revealed on stage. 

Once the painting is led off the stage by the wheels, the host immediately turns to the guests and smiles. "Now, everyone, the secret auction! Today's prize will be... Akechi Goro, the so-called detective prince and Shido-sama's furious attack dog!"

After the introduction the suited man snaps his fingers, and from behind the stage appears Akechi, collared tightly with black leather and blindfolded with crimson silk--the only piece of fabric on his body. Both his nipples are pierced to hold tiny golden rings, and a silver chain connects the two loosely. There is another thin line near the middle of those links that connects it to his pierced cockhead where another set of rings are looped under the skin. His entire shaft sans the head is locked in a leather cock cage--a set of horizontal black strips with blue lining, kept together by a vertical strap that clipped onto others and kept the whole thing together--just enough for air ventilation and the preservation of contacts such as whipping, but not enough for it to be comfortable. At the bottom sits his balls, tight iron rings where it connected to the rest of the body but otherwise uncovered. At his ankles a linked cuff tightly binds his feet together, cutting off any attempt of escape before it begins. 

"What an exquisite little plaything we got here," the host continues, voice now breathy from desire. He lays out his hand, signaling the guards who brought Akechi forward, and they hand him a riding crop. After one quick look towards the guest side, he flicks the riding crop, the brings it down harshly against Akechi's cock. At the contact Akechi screams, body doubling over by the pain, but the screaming soon morphs into desperate, needy moans as his toes roll inwards and he starts to pant. 

"A sensitive masochistic _whore_ who gets off of having his clit whipped. Broken in already, if anyone is afraid of a bite, although he's a bit loose and dirty because of that. If your type is a virgin, this isn't for you, but if you would like yourself a pretty little cock sleeve... Goro-chan, show the guests your hole." 

At the command, Akechi haltingly fumbles on his feet, turning 180 degrees so he is faced back, then he bends over, two hands over each of his cheeks so he can press them apart in order to show his cleaned out, rosy pink rim stretched tightly around a thick cock-shaped vibrator. The host moves his microphone to his right hand as he pinches the base of the toy with his two fingers, taking it out about a finger's joint then slamming it back in, in a different angle and eliciting a howl from the entertainment. "It's still so sensitive," the host notes distantly as he continues to mechanically abuse the sensitive hole, "even after all those fucks. You don't have to worry about him being too loose, can you see how he sucks the toy back into him? I barely have to push in," the man exclaims as he leisurely pulls it out, his eyes fixated on the guests despite the lewd act he's performing. "His walls are practically sticking to this thing! We start at 70 grand." 

With Goro's gaping hole out in plain view the auction begins: the men shout numbers among each other so quickly that it goes over 100 grand in the first minute. Meanwhile, Akechi moans in his solitary darkness, the furious shouts all blurring away to faraway whispers, feeling the cold air hit his sensitive inner walls and bringing forth a constant stream of moans and whimpers. 

When the mic hits his chin, the question barely registering in his head, he moans what he's thinking: "please fuck me, pleasepleasefuckmepleaseIwanttobefilledI _need_ \--"

"Nicely domesticated, as I have explained before," the host replies as he shoves two of his fingers into Akechi's mouth, in which the latter immediately begins to suck, his tongue snaking around the digit filling his mouth. "So desperate for cock it's incapable of having a different thought, but you can keep him muzzled and in a doghouse if you want." 

The man takes the fingers out of Goro's mouth then curls them around the riding crop. "Of course, the best would be a demonstration!" The host snaps his fingers and one of the guards drop Goro's leg to fumble around with his pants, pulling them down to reveal a well-endowed cock, far larger than a standard male's. The half-naked guard slides a condom over their member, Akechi watching from his place on the floor borderline drooling, swaying softly. "Wouldn't want to damage the merchandise before it gets sold," the host refers to the rubber tightly fixed on the man's cock, then gives him the go. Without hesitation the guard grabs Akechi by the hair and slams him down on his cock, brutally forcing the brunette to take the entire thing in a single thrust, the cock entering Akechi's throat with a wet squelch. Meanwhile, the ex-detective offers no resistance whatsoever, silently trembling in his spot, presenting his body to the merciless man to be used however he would see fit. 

"Move," the guard hisses gruffly once Akechi's lips hit the base and he's completely buried to the hilt. Blankly, Akechi complies, raising his head up to take out a little bit of the heated flesh spearing him open, then dropping down to completely envelop it in his body heat. Despite the lack of precome, copious amounts of spit drip down the shaft, Akechi's chin and gather at the floor, producing a small pool. 

"Absolutely no gag reflex, if you're worried the pet'll make a huge mess over the floor just because you wanted to play with him for a while, just a little rougher than usual," the host exclaims as Akechi continues to oscillate to please the gigantuous shaft in his mouth, driving the guard closer and closer to orgasm until the man finally snaps and releases into the condom. Akechi's own hard cock rubs against his stomach, and he jolts as he feels a wave of pleasurable senses travel up his spine.

"One hundred and fifty grand! Of course, deepthroating like that wouldn't even be close to enough for a desperate cockwhore like Akechi-kun," he waves to the shaking teen, the center of the show. "You feel so empty right now that the toy is out of you, aren't you? Want a good hard cock to fuck you open right now?" The host coos.

Akechi nods fervently. At his cue, the second guard steps forwards to undo the buttons of his pants, pushing it down to reveal a penis as equally as thick and even longer than the previous man. He goes through the same prep as the other guard; a simple condom, added with a single spurt of lube that barely covers his whole length, this time. "Turn over," the command comes, and Akechi doesn't even spend a second blinking to obey it, immediately moving his body to offer his still-stretched, glistening hole to the naked man.

"Desperate for a fuck!" The host exclaims jubiliantly as the first thrust sheathes the entire length into Akechi's hungry body and knocks the breath out of the recipient. "Hungry for your come," he adds as he tips Akechi's head to the side to make him face the guests, showing off his perverted expression: eyes rolling behind his skull, his mouth open and a trail of spit dripping down of his chin and a crimson blush that goes all the way down to his neck. The host is wordless as he pats the boy's head, tipping it downwards so he can see the audience. "Among these people is your future master, Akechi-kun. Say a few words." 

The sentence is cut off in places, moans and whimpers mixed into them as every punch of the guard's hips hit Akechi's prostate and render him useless. "Wanna suck y'r dick... Feed me your come... Please... I can be a good boy... I can be a good boy... _Need it._.." 

_"Two hundred grand_! We may be able to top our highest price today!" The host declares in awe, then crosses his arms. "If we hit Two hundred and fifty, we'll take requests--"

A ping comes immediately, followed by a shout. "The whore seems to be lacking with a single cock, fill him with another one!" 

At that, the host sets down the microphone and sets the headset around his head. "Well, it was a promise." The man messes with the metal bits of his belt to unhook them, pushes them away just enough to pull out his cock. After slapping a condom on himself as well he immediately saunters to place himself to the back, cockhead pressing into the small gap where the rim is tightened around the cock.

It's a bit of a tight fit, even with Akechi's loose hole that's used to taking cock, and the way Akechi tightens over the both of them deliciously elicits a moan from the two men buried deep within him. "Fucking... _whore_ ," the host bites out as he dips in deeper, rubbing his head against Akechi's prostate. His fingers curl into the finely sculpted ass, enough to hurt but not enough to permanently leave a mark. As the two men's pace hurries, the sound of the audience's jeering bleeds in:

"Teach that ass a lesson!"

"From the way he acts, he was always destined to be a whore. So hungry for sex..."

"Pretty much a glorified sex doll. Surprised he's been so integral placing Shido-sama in his position..." 

"What a slut. I bet he can take another cock in there."

"A boy like that doesn't belong on anywhere but his knees..."

"And sold for three thousand and fifteen grand!" The host shouts as he orgasms, voice gone ragged from the moanings and the shouts. The guard pulls out first, making a wet squelch, the host following suit. They both throw away the condom, fix their pants as if they've done nothing promiscuous, then the two guards return to position, holding Akechi in place, and the host walks down to greet the winner. 

The man who enters the stage is suited up in an obviously expensive tailored suit that covers his thick stomach and legs. His shaving is erroneous and unkempt, and his breath ranks. He is at least double Akechi's age, enough to be his father. He stands right in front of Akechi, eyes dragging across his new pet, gaze lingering at the sight of his nipples, cock and his stretched open hole.

The host pushes him forwards. "This is your new master, Akechi-kun. He was kind enough to purchase you, and you will dedicate your life to his commands. Understand?"

Akechi's head is bowed, his breath still coming out ragged and hurried from the previous sex. His eyes are glazed over. "Yes, master. Thank you, master."

The man leers unapologetically, the sole of his sharp loafer digging into Goro's sensitive flesh. "We're going to _have so much fun_ together, Akechi-kun." 

**Author's Note:**

> 9-29-20: Ticked this baby complete for now. There may be updates in the future, although it's a very very slim chance, and in that case it'll be tacked onto the end of this.


End file.
